How Could this Happen to Me?
by Dark 'n Devious
Summary: While Tails is mourning over Cosmo's death, he decides to sing to express his feelings. But when Cream finds him and hears him sing, she decides to comfort him. A Oneshot I threw together while I was experiencing depression. Slight Taileam


**Hello, and welcome to my 1****st**** story! So please go easy on the flaming. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or its characters. I also don't own the song "How Could this Happen to Me?" by Simple Plan. (aka Untitled)**

* * *

"_Why did it have to happen? WHY??? There could've been another way, I just know it! I could've saved her....I could've kept her here....I could've given her a normal life....I could've..." _

These were the thoughts running through his mind.

We join the 8-year-old fox at a lake deep within the forest of the Mystic Ruins, the sky dark and the feeling ominous. He was sitting on the lake's bank, these thoughts as well as more running through his head. There were tears in his eyes, misery on his brain, and pain in his heart. This was due to a terrible event that had happened only months ago that involved him, as well as someone else....

"_Tails, you have to shoot!!" yelled Dr. Eggman._

_Tails looks at the button, and is about to push it, but instead looks away and cries, "No! I can't!!" Tears were streaming down his face._

"_Tails, I know this is difficult, but the galaxy is in danger and time is running out! You must fire now!"_

"_But... I can't... What about Cosmo?"_

"_Cosmo is carrying out her destiny," Eggman explained. "She was meant to save the galaxy and we have to help her..."_

_But Tails shook his head. "But I can't do this to Cosmo! I just can't!"_

"_Tails...." Cosmo's voice echoed in his head._

_Tails' head shot up. "Cosmo?" he whispered._

"_Tails trust me. You have to fire. It's the only way to save all of us."_

"_But-"_

"_Don't worry about me. Just fire the power cannon now," she said calmly._

_Tails looked down, and slowly, he brought up the target grid and opened the case containing the button that would fire the Eclipse Cannon. He took a deep breath, and put his finger on the button._

"_Cosmo..." he started, "Your friendship has meant a lot to me. I wish we could spend more time together. But I understand this is your only hope to save the galaxy and bring your clan back... I'm sure your seeds will find a place to grow and build a new home. Good luck, Cosmo... and goodbye..."_

_He closed his eyes, and pressed the button. The Eclipse Cannon glowed, and fired Super Sonic and Super Shadow directly at the planet. As they made contact, the planet exploded, eliminating the Metarex for good. _

_As the outside lit up from the explosion, Tails suddenly looked up in realization._

"_COSMO!!!!!!"_

The memory replayed itself over and over in Tails' head, making him sadder and sadder each time, and hating himself even more.

"_I never should've hit that button," _Tails thought. _"I should've found another way. I should've let her live....I should've....I should've..."_

He suddenly let out a loud cry and banged his fist into the dirt, more tears coming down and his pain increasing. This happened every time he thought of her, that memory, that occurrence.....he just couldn't take it anymore. He wanted it to end, all of it, no matter what it took. He wanted her to be here with him, to talk to him, to keep him company. But that would never happen, unless he killed himself. But although he felt pain, he didn't want to die, for he had a dedication to his friends and to the Sonic Team, and they'd already lost one member.

"_I wish I could bring her back," _Tails thought with tears. _"She was my friend, and I loved spending time with her. She was sweet, kind, and pretty, and she always tried to bring peace. But there's nothing peaceful about her death..." _He sighed. _"Why did Cosmo have to go? I didn't even get the chance to tell her how I feel...how I want to be with her...how she cheers me up...how I.....love her........."_

"How could this happen to me?" he asked quietly to himself.

Tails looked out over the lake, and wiped away his tears. Then, a song suddenly came to his mind, a song that fit his feelings. He thought of it, and suddenly started to sing...

_**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'**__**m blinded by the white light  
I can'**__**t remember how  
I can'**__**t remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**_

_**And I can'**__**t stand the pain  
And I can'**__**t make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**_

**_How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_**

Meanwhile, a 6-year-old rabbit named Cream was wandering the forest, lantern in hand, looking for Tails. She had volunteered to search for him, since Sonic couldn't be found and the others were getting worried. Of course, it took a lot of convincing from the gang to her mother to let her search for Tails alone, but she finally let her after Cream promised to bring the lantern and to be careful.

Anyway, although she had a lantern, it was still very dark out, and she was scared, especially since her pet chao Cheese wasn't with her this time. But Cream remained strong, and was determined to find Tails before her mother came running after her.

She continued through the forest, waving her lantern left and right to find any hint of where Tails was. While she was doing this, however, her sensitive ears picked up something. Her ears went up as she tried to determine where it was coming from. After a moment of listening, she realized that it was someone singing, and noted that the voice was kind of high-pitched, but still male...

Cream gasped. It could be Tails! She ran through the forest, dodging trees and bushes, following the voice. She eventually came to a clearing, which contained a large lake surrounded by very few trees. She looked around the area, and noticed a figure sitting at the bank of the lake.

"_Tails!" _Cream thought excitedly. _"I actually found him!" _She looked at him. _"Is he really singing?" _Cream stood there and listened to the fox's voice intently.

**_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
_**

**_So I try to hold  
On to a time when  
Nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_**

**_How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_**

Tails sang the chorus one more time, and ended with a sad, **_"How could this happen to meeeeeeee?"_ **

He sighed and sat up, prepared to leave, when he heard a familiar high-pitched voice, "Tails?"

Tails turned around. "Cream?" Cream walked out from behind the trees. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here looking for you. The others are really worried," she replied, looking at her feet. "What are you doing here?"

Tails sighed. "I came here to....do a little thinking...." He looked at the lake. "This is a really good place to do that..." Tails looked down and sighed again.

Cream walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You were thinking about Cosmo, weren't you, Tails?" she asked innocently.

Tails slowly nodded and looked away, trying to hide his tears. But Cream saw right through it and said, "Sit down."

Tails obeyed, being too sad to notice what Cream what planning on doing. Cream sat down next to him, and they both looked at the lake. Cream took a deep breath, and started to speak,

"Tails, I know you miss Cosmo very much; we all do. But being sad about it isn't going to solve anything." Tails looked at Cream, wiping the upcoming tears from his eyes.

"She had to do what she did. There wasn't anything you or anyone could've done to change that."

"But I could've-"

"I know you think you could've thought up another plan," Cream interrupted. "But whether you realize it or not, that was the only thing that would've eliminated the Metarex permanently."

Tails looked down and sighed. "I guess you're right..." he muttered.

"And, most importantly, I know Cosmo wouldn't want you to mourn over his death. She's not like that, and you know that. She'd want you living life to the fullest and helping Mr. Sonic defeat Dr. Eggman. And don't you want what she wants?" She finished softly. "Because I think you do..." she added.

Tails looked at Cream like he had just been snapped back into reality. Little did he know that Cream had done just that. Her kind words and sympathy had managed to get him to see the truth: this was all meant to happen, and there was nothing he could do about it.

So, for the first time in a while, he smiled. "You're a great friend, Cream. Thank you.....thanks for helping me realize what a fool I've been. I know I miss Cosmo, but I shouldn't be in this much pain this often; and you helped me see that. So, thanks."

Cream smiled. "You're welcome. And if you ever feel sad, just remember what I said to you, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sure I won't forget it for a long time."

Tails and Cream hugged each other tightly, being eternally grateful for having each other as the closest of friends. They soon parted, and stood up, overlooking the lake once more.

"We better get going," Tails said, looking at Cream. "I bet your Mom is getting worried."

Cream giggled. "She probably is." She picked up her lantern. "Let's go."

So, hand in hand, Tails and Cream left the lake, and made their way back home. Before it was out of sight, however, Tails looked back at the lake one more time, smiled, and whispered,

"Goodbye Cosmo...."

_**THE END**_

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please be on the lookout for more of my stories soon!**


End file.
